


Valentine's Gift

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Hau was eating his daily malasada with Lillie when a delivery man walked in.





	Valentine's Gift

Hau was eating his daily malasada with Lillie when a delivery man walked in.

“Excuse me, are you Hau and Lillie?” He asked.

“Yeah?” Hau replied between mouthfuls.

“I have a delivery for you from a Kikki Singer.” The man explained, handing them each a rose with a card attached.

“Oh. Thank you.” Lillie said, accepting the rose and taking a peek at the note. It was from Kikki, apologising for being unable to be there, wishing them a happy Valentine’s day and thanking them for being her friend. Lillie smiled. This had to be the best Valentine’s day ever.


End file.
